ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 385 (13th October 1988)
Plot There has been a burglary in Albert Square, and Dot is keen to find out who it is. She asks Shireen for a notepad and starts piecing together residents whereabouts, only she has forgotten to pay for it. Brad and Joanne prepare the basement of the wine bar for an internal boxing match. Kathy gets her plants together at her flat for Ian to water whilst her and Pete are away. David rubs muscle gel into Michelle's neck. Pauline walks in on them and remarks on Michelle's track record for older men. Dot asks Matthew about his whereabouts on the night of the burglary. Frank talks to Ricky about Shireen. Guido returns to the Square for another date with Colin. Donna listens in to Cindy and Ian's conversation about where they can go for a business meeting. She hears Ian tell Cindy they can go to his parents flat as they are going on holiday. Ms Martin tells Den he has got the money for Sharon that he wanted. Den asks why he is being asked more questions by the police, feeling as though he is being set-up by The Firm. Colin tries to invite Guido back to his flat, but Guido passes on the occasion. Donna asks Kathy if she can move into her flat whilst she is on holiday, but Kathy says no. Pauline warns Simon to sort his differences out with Ian or she really will kick them out of her house. Donna tells Simon about Kathy and Pete's flat being free whilst they are away. He considers moving in there during their holiday to get away from Ian. Dot asks Benny and Ethel of their whereabouts on the night of the burglary. Shireen finds Dot in the launderette and reminds her she has not paid for the notepad. Benny and Ethel take amusement at the situation. The boxing match at the wine bar gets underway. Ian takes Cindy to his parents flat. They start kissing, but Simon walks in on them. Him and Ian start to argue but are stopped when Cindy notices the flat has been burgled. Cast Regular cast *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Joanne - Pamela Salem *Brad - Jonathan Stratt *Colin - Michael Cashman *Matthew - Steven Hartley *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Den - Leslie Grantham *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Michelle - Susan Tully *David - Christopher Reich *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Frank - Mike Reid *Mo - Edna Dore *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Ricky - Sid Owen *Shireen - Nisha Kapur Guest cast *Mantel - Pavel Douglas *Guido - Nicholas Donovan *Ms Martin - Karen Archer *Johnny Harris - Michael O'Hagan *Queenie - John Labanowski *Mr Bloom - Arnold Yarrow Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *43A Albert Square - Front room *Bridge Street Market *First Til Last *Launderette *Café Osman *Strokes Wine Bar *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen *Dickens Hill Prison - Cell block and interview room Notes *Pete Beale (Peter Dean) is credited despite not appearing. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Ricky, you're getting to the age when you need to be a bit - responsible.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 19,000,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1988 episodes